prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC535
is the 35th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 180th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, we learn the importance of the key that Natts possesses. Synopsis Natts and Komachi bond as Natts continues to think about something from the past. Summary The episode begins with Natts reading Komachi's book as the others spy on them to see what happens. However, his silence causes her to worry that he doesn't like it, when suddenly, Coco comes to join the girls as Natts finished the book. He tells Komach that it's nice and the girls rush in to congratulate her. As the girls left, Natts touched his necklace called the "Key of Hope". That evening, Natts still seems worried about his key. Coco comes in and starts to play with it, causing him to get annoyed. Meanwhile, in Nightmare, Kawarino was searching for Hadenya, but Bunbee told him that she had taken a day off. Kawarino summoned Bloody and told him to defeat the Cures. The next day, everyone went to a shop and Natts talks to Komachi about a brand new story idea. She accepts it and soon everyone separates to gather their own things; Urara with Karen and Rin, Komachi with Natts, and Nozomi with Coco. Komachi went to a library and listens as Natts recalls how Coco used to sneak up on him and present him with books. Elsewhere Coco is telling Nozomi the same story, and hearing how happy Natts used to be Nozomi decides that she wants to see Natts smile at least once. Natts and Komachi decide on a book and leave when suddenly Bloody appeared next to a piano. He told them that Natts' necklace was the key to the Palmier Kingdom and takes out a Kowaina mask and threw it to the ground, causing power to spread out and form many hands. Everyone else then felt something was wrong and hurried to where Komachi and Natts are as she panics and transforms into Cure Mint. She starts fighting when her friends appear and transform to join her. While the Cures fought, Bloody asked how the Palmier Kingdom go in ruins. Natts then confesses that he is to blame, having forgotten to lock it. Bloody agrees with his words, and overhearing him Cure Mint tries to say he isn't to blame, only to get stuck. Bloody added that Natts didn't have the right to have the Dream Collet in the first place, causing him to grieve until Cure Mint comforts him and tells him not to give up. She frees herself and protects him with Mint Shield. After they regroup, Cure Dream performs Crystal Shoot and Bloody takes off, with an embaressed Natts running off as Cure Mint follows. At Natts House, Natts was looking at the key when Komachi entered. He approaches her and suggests that she takes better care of herself, and this causes her to express happiness and begin to cry. Seeing this, Natts touches her face, causing her to become flustered. The following day, Komachi began her book when Karen met up with her and asked her what it was about. Komachi answered that it was about a woman who finds someone who made her heart shine. Major Events *Komachi completes "Pirate Hurricane" and submits it for a writing competition before starting on a new romance novel. *Bloody attacks the Cures for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Koropan, Pugorun, Takan and Yufon Villains *Bloody *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes